<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iida Ryohei - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1] by DaOrangeSoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340084">Iida Ryohei - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda'>DaOrangeSoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family is Family &amp; Family is family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Sasagawa Ryouhei is Iida Ryouhei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt. 1 Tensei's view of the middle Iida sibling and how he fits into his life.<br/>Pt. 2 Tenya's view of the middle Iida sibling and how he fits into his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family is Family &amp; Family is family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reincarnation and Transmigration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tensei adores his younger brother but when he learns his motto of "men don't turn" Tensei ups the safety measures of his suit if only to make himself a cushion for when Ryohei decides walls aren't an obstacle but a door yet made.</p><p>The upped safety additions to his hero suit stay well into his career until he meets his match as a speedster.</p><p>After his first meeting, he considers ditching the weight but his team is against it.</p><p>It isn't until he's running with Ryohei to blow off steam that he makes a decision. </p><p>His brother is rubbing his scratched face after a bout with a tree that missed its chance to move out of the way when Tensei decides to ask just why he doesn't move.</p><p>"A man doesn't take corners! Besides, I have an extreme brother to take care of me."</p><p>Tensei lets Ryohei run ahead of him as he considers Ryohei's words. </p><p>Later, he tells his team to remove the safety additions weighing him down.</p><p>If Ryohei can have faith in him as a brother, Tensei can have faith in his team as his support.</p><p> </p><p>The villain is subdued thanks to vigilanties.</p><p>If he hadn't learned the layout from his brother who had taken to blindfolded mapping the city he worked in as a challenge, he might have missed it and just made an arrest.</p><p>It's a decent display of teamwork and he thinks the guy he met a while ago had his place outside of his family's hero company.</p><p>He is a bit worried when the tank of the group mentions his brother by name when talking about their plan and a couple illegal fighting activities.</p><p> </p><p>Tensei loves his brother but sometimes he wonders what he's thinking when he suddenly goes silent.</p><p>It's easy to pull him out of it but it's terrifying to catch.</p><p>Especially when he trains by himself, using a technique focused on crushing their training dummy's face to powder with his knees or coming into a destroyed training room with the lights blown out.</p><p>He'd never really considered his brother's life in that he thought he deserved as much privacy as possible for a non-hero in a hero family but the slight daze of nostalgia and unknowing grimaces of some past phantoms have him concerned.</p><p>Tensei never questioned it but their youngest sibling had no such reservations.</p><p>Ryohei seemed to be secretive enough that he immediately gave a ridiculous tale, mostly centered around sumo wrestling, before coddling Tenya who stiffly accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Tensei had just experience a miracle which had him in tears.</p><p>The idea of no longer being a hero had him falling into despair so the chance to continue his career was too good to pass up.</p><p>He needed to be able to save people because it was who he was.</p><p>There was reluctance to tell his family because he wouldn't be able to explain it so he stayed in the hospital as baffled doctors tested and retested him.</p><p>Declaring a miracle outside of a quirk was nonsensical this day and age but the doctors lined up at his door seemed to be coming at a slow and unanimous agreement.</p><p>The cat seemed to be out of the bag when Ryohei came in with grumbled demands that Tensei couldn't understand.</p><p>A plea to let Ryohei heal him was a weird demand when his brother's quirk didn't even touch the edges of healing.</p><p>"Ryohei, I'm fine!"</p><p>His brother was grappling him, halfway to putting him over his shoulder before pausing.</p><p>"I got help. Once I'm released by the doctors I'll be able to go back."</p><p>Ryohei lets him settle back into bed before looking him over with a critical eye.</p><p>The silence of his usually overly exuberant brother had him feeling guilty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tenya gets ready for the U.A. exam he's wished luck by his family except one.</p><p>He knows Ryohei's habits and, while unfortunate to leave without his brother's well-wishes, doesn't mind as he says his farewells.</p><p>It's fine until he sees a dust cloud and has the odd assumption of a localized dust storm before realizing that's dumb and it might be a villain.</p><p>The cloud is charging right at him and he gets ready to alert his family before the person is suddenly wrapping himself around Tenya like an octopus.</p><p>Tenya accepts the greeting stiffly as Ryohei gives enthusiastic wishes.</p><p>It continues a good few minutes until he placed on the ground like a garden gnome and turned to face his brother.</p><p>Ryohei grabs his wrists and excitedly chants.</p><p>It isn't until Tenya is practically vibrating from his energy and yelling back at his brother, both chanting in synchronicity.</p><p>Sufficiently pumped, his brother gives his goodbyes and tells him to, "Fight to the extreme!"</p><p>Tenya feels like he's using his quirk as he runs but it seems the juice he'd filled up on this morning was just bubbling with his excitement.</p><p>Tenya doesn't regret how riled up his brother had him until he's practically offering the whole bench of the train he's on an impromptu massage from his energy.</p><p> </p><p>When Tenya recounts his first day of hero training with All Might he's given praise over being the MVP of his match.</p><p>Tensei pats his head and encourages him to do his best while Ryohei nods his head to something unsaid before saying, "Yes. Our family is extreme on either side. Next time I'll teach you how to fight dirty."</p><p>Tenya is scandalised and Tensei does his best to sooth the implications by reminding him a hero does whatever they need to save people.</p><p>"Next time punch the bomb! Go down with it and extremely destroy everything! A man never does anything half baked."</p><p>Tensei urges Tenya to go study before dinner as their brother goes into an almost maniacal monologue about the spirit of winning no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>When Tenya looks back on the invasion of villains, he takes the idea of "men making their own doors" more seriously than Tensei would like.</p><p>Ryohei had been quiet upon his return but now seemed like a wizened sage.</p><p>"Let's go then!"</p><p>Tenya is picked up like luggage and zoomed away by Ryohei to their training area.</p><p>"Let's do this!"</p><p>And so Tenya spent the rest of the week learning from his brother before returning to Tensei covered in bruises.</p><p>"Ryohei is made of different stuff than us Tenya. Don't take it too hard that you can't take a brick wall to the face."</p><p>Tenya doesn't let it go but he gets a break regardless when his brother ends up with a wicked looking bruise on his leg that has his parents demanding Ryohei rest.</p><p>Tenya tries to ask about it but Ryohei always seems to know how to get away from a direct answer even with a rediculous workaround and Tensei eventually tells him to let it go.</p><p>It's difficult until he overhears his mother softly reprimanding Ryohei about underground ring fighting.</p><p>Ryohei's voice is tense when he replies it wasn't why he'd fought.</p><p>When he catches sight of an assault report on his parents' work desk he recognizes some of the petty villains from the school attack who had been released on a technicality.</p><p>The report states them hospitalized for near fatal wounds. </p><p> </p><p>With their eldest sibling in the hospital, both younger brothers are stone faced.</p><p>Tenya is too wrapped up in his hatred to realize Ryohei is the first to leave.</p><p>It isn't until the incident with the Hero Killer is over that he sees Ryohei again while separated from Todoroki and Midoriya.</p><p>Ryohei tells him that their brother was back on his feet and had been okay for a while now and the next time he did anything like that he'd force Tenya down with his own hands.</p><p>Ryohei was hardly so serious that Tenya felt a shiver down his back until he was wrapped into a hug and realised how tense his brother was.</p><p>He didn't cry but he hoped he could show his regret when he returned Ryohei's hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Ryohei squeezed him tight, "You're not. It's fine. This time. Next time that guy shows his face I'll kill him for sure."</p><p>Tenya didn't dare question how Ryohei knew the heroes hadn't recovered the Hero Killer's body.</p><p> </p><p>Tenya hates that he understands now.</p><p>He's so angry at Midoriya for even thinking to repeat Tenya's stupidity when the heroes were already working on saving Bakugou.</p><p>Tenya wonders if his brother wanted to hit him at that time too, for being so stupid.</p><p>His regrets boil over because he wants to save Bakugou too and his feelings come out alongside his fist slamming into Midoriya's cheek.</p><p>Tenya screams and for a moment he's yelling at himself and Tensei for daring to dance with death without even a plan, regardless of their ambitions.</p><p>It takes Todoroki's special type of cool to calm the situation.</p><p>He forces his feelings down even when he ends up demanding they allow him to go with them.</p><p>Everything ends up happening too quickly before coming to a sudden oppressive halt when he feels the weight of the new villian overbearing power.</p><p>He can't breathe.</p><p>When he sees Midoriya start to move, for the first time in his life he doesn't try to be like Tensei.</p><p>He tries to be like Ryohei.</p><p>Tenya matches Ryohei's mentality of focusing his resolve and stops Midoriya.</p><p>He refuses to let his friend die.</p><p> </p><p>When he returns home, he's scolded by everyone except Ryohei which isn't uncommon as his sense seemed to stray from his family's quite often.</p><p>He is surprised when he's told he needs to have that resolve more often especially in the face of death.</p><p> </p><p>Tenya is delighted to have a literal leg up on his classmates when they start working on super moves.</p><p>He's less delighted when he's packed into the support rooms and sharing a space with Hatsumei again.</p><p>It's an exhausting trip but by the end of it he had Midoriya requesting to be taught some of his leg based fighting skills.</p><p>He teaches all that he can for a good few days but admits his brother knows best and maybe on their free day they could go to the Iida home for a bit of practice.</p><p>Midoriya excitedly asks if the hero Ingenium wouldn't mind but Tenya easily corrects him.</p><p>"I have another older brother. He specializes in boxing but knows a lot about other types of styles. He has a special kick style that you may benefit from if you have braces to your knees."</p><p>Midoriya worries about visiting but, unfortunately, the visit never comes to pass.</p><p> </p><p>When he asks Tensei how a speedster would defeat permeation he's met with the instruction to ask Ryohei who gives a detailed fight outline.</p><p>Ryohei admits it's more for fighting someone who could teleport but the idea is more or less the same and Tenya wonders who his brother had been sparing with to know how to fight against someone who could teleport.</p><p> </p><p>Engine tuning hurts and Ryohei is incredibly curious about it.</p><p>Tenya almost feels like he was under a doctor's microscope as he tears out the first engine but his brother's curiosity is ignored when he feels the urge to vomit from the pain.</p><p>When his brother comfortingly soothes his legs after the removal of each engine, he feels a warmth that has him letting out a breath.</p><p>The pain had been terrible but his brother always knew how to sooth hurts with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ryohei says his dance performance is too stiff and Tenya wants to call him a hypocrite before remembering his loose limbed jellyfish swim style.</p><p>Tensei messages that he actually seemed to have loosened up more than usual and he should be proud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Previous: Kirishima Lambo [Arc 1] | Next: Yaoyorozu Nagi [Arc 1]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>